Love For A Dragon
by TruxxxtonEr
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup have made a bond unlike any other. But Hiccup keeps missing his Chores. Toothless is the reason, and when Astrid finds out after an unexpected surprise. She tells the whole Village. Rated M, ToothCup


Peace filled the minds of the many Vikings on Berk, there bond with the dragons was stronger than ever thanks to Hiccup and his dragon Toothless. Nothing seemed to ever change and the dragons made chores go far quicker than most. However, Hiccup's dragon seemed to slow him down. Constantly, interesting to say this was not exactly what the other vikings liked. As he was the expert on the many lizard kind. No one knew exactly what he was doing with Toothless or where he was going, but the questions continued and continued until the awful day of truth.

* * *

Toothless growled in pain, his body was never meant to bend this way, though it did have it's own sense of pleasure, and as long as hiccup kept running off to do his chores this was the only way he could not focus on the little viking. Constantly he was leaving in the middle of the best parts, exactly when Toothless was willing to let off the constant strings he was holding in. Adding to the ecstasy of course. Now he could not spend his mornings doing exactly nothing with his Hiccup, so Toothless decided to give himself exactly what he needed. That which Hiccup could not give while he was doing chores.

Toothless whined again, his belly felt like it was being crushed by his ribs, but he knew he could handle it. His large black head was snug between his legs tail curled so no intruder could see what he was dong. Suckling his own shaft with what motion he had left. His tongue had already lapped at the pre, now was the best part. Toothless pushed himself forward and pack beating his tail against the nap of his neck. Pain seemed to evoke a harder explosion afterwords. He wondered if this happened to all dragons. His shaft was long, hard and damn well cold. He always loved Hiccup's member for it's warmth, that was one of the most exciting parts of being his pet. Sometimes even being chained up, collar and all.

Toothless smacked his foot on the ground in pleasure, all the thinking of Hiccup and there experiences turned him even farther and his shaft pulsed with dragon blood. His heart rate racing as he slid his own tongue below his sack, suckling and pressing for more build up. Soon he could feel he would be able to let off, but that would not be the best part.

Toothless liked holding it all in, letting it build and then exploding with strings and strings of cum. Most of the time Hiccup would choke and Toothless would help out with the cleanup. He liked seeing Hiccup stumble over how much male sperm came from his shaft. It made him love Hiccup even more. What would he do without him, he had no idea. Hiccup gave him everything in the world, and the gods could not do anything against that.

Toothless felt the first rush instantly after another push and pull, His body shivers and he held it in. Stars spun and every nerve in his body slammed into the pleasure point. His tail smashed against his back causing busing. He needed more, he needed a lot more. He wanted more, he needed Hiccup. Toothless screeched and smashed his feet onto the floor. Maybe just maybe he would come.

Toothless pulled and pushed even faster this time, tail smashing, groans, moans, anything that would push him over the top. Even being on Hiccups warm bed seemed to help with the build.

Where was the bitch! Toothless thought, he did not want to do this alone, he hated it, but needed it.

"Toothless? What are you doing in there?" Hiccups voice came like the gods in glory. Once he came through the front door it was all over for him, anything he tasted from now on would be lost in the salty slime of his dragon cum. "Come and get it Hiccup" Toothless said to himself.

Hiccup slowly pulled the door open brushing his backpack to the floor. "Bud you in here? Making a lot of noise and you have most of the village worried." Anything else he said was lost in the constant fumble of words as Toothless's pounced from his bed and at Hiccups shoulders slamming his shaft into Hiccups mouth running him into the ground. Jabbing his hips forward and back, buildup came even faster now. A scream defend Toothless's left ear but he had no interest into what it was. His tail slammed to the floor over and over again in a rythmatic beat. Hiccup flailed around under his belly pounding his chest. Toothless was not at all willing to let up just yet, a third wave his Toothless and he could almost feel his build hit the point of maximum. Toothless slammed his hips into Hiccup even faster dragging him across the floor. "Fucking love you Hiccup!" Toothless exploded with mix emotions of pleasure and ecstasy as strings of string plowed through his shaft and launched into Hiccups mouth. He could feel Hiccup struggle, already his mouth was full. Toothless pulled back and shoved his shaft that was spurting out constant streams of cum into his shirt slamming his mouth into Hiccups. Toothless's tongue tasted the salty goodness of his own cum. Wrapping his own tongue with Hiccups who's shirt was now soaked. It was ending now, Toothless could feel it. But he did not want it to end just yet. Slowly he kissed Hiccup in a loving way, arching his back grinding himself onto Hiccup. Cum was splashed everywhere, Hiccups hair was going to be knotted but Toothless was willing to clean his little human up in a lake no doubt. Hiccups hands pulled at Toothless's large ears. Now he was finally giving in. About time Toothless thought.

Well if you liked it I can do a lot more, just send a comment will ya.


End file.
